Talk:Fellow Leveling Guide
Level Requirements I adjusted the number of kills required because, based upon my experience, from 40-52 at least, you can level your NPC in just 2 sessions. For example, when I did lb1, my NPC only needed 1 kill to reach level 51. After the quest and her first kill, she levelled. By the time she left (24 kills later), she was at "Come on! I need to gain a little more experience for my next level!" which is over 50% (killing Toramas in Temple of Uggalepih). Also, I distinctly remember levelling off of Cockatrices every 2 charges in Labyrinth of Onzozo from about 43-48. However, I have been very particular about making sure I only kill mobs at least 4-5 levels above my NPC's level. --Yumeiqian 22:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) --Gisselle 15:23, 12 Feb 2006 (PST) I do not like this guide at all. It might be right, but the locations given are often spots where parties go for exp, and nothing is more annoying than a high lvl or 2 exping their NPCs and stealing your exp mobs in the process, and killing your chains due to this. All the below qualify on this, i left the qualifying higher lvl camps out of this list here because high lvl camps are not that many anyway. But for all the below alternatives should be possible. *Level 30-35: Eastern Altepa Desert (Beetle/Dhalmel) *Level 32-36: Garlaige Citadel (Siege Bat/Borer Beetle towards Gate 1) *Level 34-36: Crawler's Nest (Worker Crawler) *Level 35-38: Gustav Tunnel (Hell Bat) *Level 36-39: Crawler's Nest (Guardian Crawler/Nest Beetle) *Level 39-42: Crawler's Nest (Solider Crawler) *Level 40-44: Western Altepa Desert (Beetle) *Level 43-47: Crawler's Nest (Drone Crawler, Rumble Crawler, Blazer Beetle, and Exoray) *Level 44-49: Labyrinth of Onzozo (Cockatrice) *Level 44-51: Quicksand Caves (Helm Beetle - note level difference by which zone you enter) *Level 47-52: Garliage Citadel (Chamber Beetle) *Level 49-54: Crawler's Nest (Helm Beetle) *Level 49-55: King Ranperre's Tomb (Dire Bat/Beetle) *Level 52-57: Boyahda Tree (Bark Spider/Death Cap/Knight Crawler) *Level 54-60: Den of Rancor/Upper Delkfutt's Tower (Dire Bat) *Level 54-60: Kuftal Tunnel (Raptor/Spider) *Level 58-61: Labyrinth of Onzozo (Coeurl - will require a party) more places I tried these out with a duo setup *50-57: Fei Yin (Weapon) *53-59: Garliage Citadel (Weapon/Skeleton) *57-60: Castle Zvahl Baileys (Demons/Ahirmans that drop coffer keys) *57-60: Crawler's Nest (Knight Crawler) --Ayrlie 21 August 2006, 05:20 (CDT) I would like to note that Ro'Maeve is a very good place to level your NPC as well, this is widely know, though, I believe. The only problem here is the amount of AoE attacks you will have to deal with, and the near inability to cast magic. This is easily cured by using /DNC, however, so most, if not all, melee jobs should consider this. I myself have been playing PLD75 while leveling my NPC in Ro'Maeve with little to no trouble. The few times my NPC has died was because I was talking to someone in /t or because of a massive Meltdown from a Cursed Puppet and I couldnt Waltz her in time. FoV only makes this area better. Consider it if your NPC is between 50 and 60. Ruffy 19:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Soothing Healer healing itself The author makes the statement that a Soothing Healer NPC will not heal itself, I have found this to be untrue, however, a soothing healer NPC will not heal itself until it is in what we would consider red HP range. --Drinian 06:23, 5 September 2006 (EDT) some weird things some things in this guide are confusing me. 1st why lvling the fellow with catoblepas on lvl60-65 and after that go back to lower lvl mobs? (besides most ppl want to lvl their fellow on their own, imho) 2nd lvl50-55 Uleguerand Range, Esbat..... hell there are only 5 spawns!!! 3rd Beastmaster is not the only job that can solo in Boyahda Tree or other high-lvl places with non-aoe mobs. what about rdm/nin, dnc/nin, .... okay i don't want to make this guide a bad one, cause it isn't! i should be happy that there's someone making a guide and it's a good one, but don't cling on it to much. you might discover places to lvl your fellow on your own. --Killercat Bis 20:59, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Lordshadow's Patented NPC Leveling Guide: :*30-40: Kuftal Tunnel: Devil Manta, Stygian Pugil, Scavenger Crab :*41-50: Kuftal Tunnel: Devil Manta, Stygian Pugil, Scavenger Crab :*51-60: Kuftal Tunnel: Devil Manta, Stygian Pugil, Scavenger Crab :*61-70: Kuftal Tunnel: Devil Manta, Stygian Pugil, Scavenger Crab Seriously, there's no reason to not simply level your NPC while you're farming something --Lordshadow 20:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) More leveling locations? Post 70 where are some good places to level their NPC? I've been leveling my NPC fairly quickly and am coming upon 70 soon. Any insight would be most grateful. -- 03:59, 20 June 2011 (CDT)